voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
E-Z CP Form
______________________________________________________________________________________________ THIS IS THE CODE YOU NEED TO COPY''' Triple-click on the text in the box to select all. { _____________ REGISTRATION: Joined Discord: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Joined dA Group: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP E-Z CP Tracker: -- {mm/dd/yy} 3CP Void Bank Tracker: -- {mm/dd/yy} 1CP Rolecall: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Census: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Character Tracker: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Application: -- Character Name --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Full Registration: -- Character Name --{mm/dd/yy} 5CP _____________ _____________ PROGRESSION: New Character: -- Character Name --{mm/dd/yy} 4CP Rank Up: -- Rank -- Character Name --{mm/dd/yy} 2CP Milestone: -- Character Name -- 20 --{mm/dd/yy} 20CP Milestone: -- Character Name -- 40 --{mm/dd/yy} 40CP Milestone: -- Character Name -- 60 --{mm/dd/yy} 60CP _____________ _____________ OTHER: Apocalypse Stamp: --{mm/dd/yy} 1CP Shared VoS Journal: --{mm/dd/yy} Recruited: -- Recruit’s Name --{mm/dd/yy} [25CP _____________ _____________ JOB: Office Assistant: -- Last Paycheck {mm/dd/yy} -- {0} Pay Stubs Given -- Total CP: 0 Technical Assistant: -- Last Paycheck {mm/dd/yy} -- {0} Pay Stubs Given -- Total CP: 0 _____________ _____________ REWARD: Name of Giver --( Given For }-- {mm/dd/yy}-- Amount Given: 0CP _____________ _____________ TOTAL E-Z CP EARNED: 00 (00 pts) _____________ } Do not copy text outside of the box. Pasting the Code involves using the same method we used to paste your Payment Tracker template. * Create a Sta.sh Journal * Switch to HTML Mode * Paste Text * Switch back to Rich Editing Mode and begin writing. DATE FORMATTING GUIDE: Please refer to the format guide below when entering in any dates. HOW TO COMPLETE EACH CATEGORY: When a category applies to you, fill it out to earn CP. When a category does not apply to you, '''delete it. Do not leave unfilled categories in your tracker. If you need to copy more categories for multiple entries, please find the category copy/paste codes below. Some categories can be entered in multiple times (Like "New Character"), while other categories can only be entered once (like Joined Discord). Here's a blank template for reference. EARNING CATEGORIES JOIN DISCORD: Once you've joined our Discord server, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: JOIN DEVIANTART GROUP: Once you've joined our group on dA, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: CREATE E-Z CP TRACKER: Once you've created an E-Z CP tracker you can earn 3 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: CREATE VOID BANK TRACKER: Click here to learn more about Void Bank Trackers! You can only earn CP for initial creation. Once you've created a payment tracker, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: FILL OUT #ROLECALL: Fill out and post in #rolecall. You can only earn CP for the initial creation. * dA: {link} * MAIN OC: {1} * SIDE OCs: {up to 5 characters} Once you've created a rolecall post in Discord, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: CREATE MEMBER SLOT ON CENSUS: Click here to learn more about Census Forms! **Form: Fill out and send to HECK on Discord. You can only earn CP for your initial member slot. * Member Name: {this will be the name of your member slot where all future characters will go} * Character Name: * Character's Elements: {Claim a primary element now, even if they're not old enough} * Character's Age: {in moons} * Character's Application: {link} * Tracker: {link} Once you've sent HECK your Census info, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: SUBMIT CHARACTER TRACKER: Trackers can only be counted if they are submitted to dA. You can only earn CP for the initial creation! Once you've submitted your Character Tracker, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: SUBMIT APPLICATION: Applications can only be counted if they are submitted to dA. You can earn 1 CP for every Application. Once you've submitted your Character Application, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category {once for each application} to your E-Z CP Form: FULL REGISTRATION: Your character is fully registered when the following tasks are completed: # ) Its character appears in and is approved by the Void Dex. # ) Its application is submitted to the deviantArt group. # ) Its character slot is updated on your tracker and submitted to the deviantArt group. # ) Its name appears in your #rolecall chat post in Discord. # ) Its Character tab appears correctly in your Payment Tracker. # ) You've sent its Census Form to Heck on Discord. After completing these steps, earn 5 additonal'' CP by including the following category, once for each Fully Registered Character, to your E-Z CP Form:'' NEW CHARACTER: In order to qualify for this category, the character must have a completed and approved Void Dex and appear on our Census. You can earn 4 CP just for bringing in a new character when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: RANK UP A CHARACTER: Once a character has gained a rank, you can earn 2 CP when you add this category, once for each rank-up, to your E-Z CP Form: REACH AGE MILESTONE: Once your character has met an age milestone {20/40/60 moons} you can earn extra CP when you add the appropriate category to your E-Z CP Form: APOC STAMP: Add the "Apocalypse Fan" stamp to your deviantArt profile. This can only be earned once! Once you've added the stamp to your profile page, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: SHARE A GROUP JOURNAL: Earn CP when you make a Status, Journal, or Forum Post promoting a recent VoS Announcement from our Home Group, Species Groups, or Adoption Page. Adopts and Contests will need to be shared before they are inapplicable and all announcements must be shared no longer than 30 days after the announcement was made. Once you've made a promotional post, you can earn 1 CP when you add this category {once for each post} to your E-Z CP Form: RECRUIT AND REGISTER A NEW MEMBER: You can earn CP when you recruit a new member. You can only earn CP after the member is Fully Registered and on our Census. Once you've recruited and registered a new member, you can earn 25 CP when you add this category, once for each recruit, to your E-Z CP Form: OFFICE ASSISTANT POSITION: (CLOSED) Earn CP for checking Census numbers twice a month. Once you've been elected for this position, you can earn 5 CP a month when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: TECHNICAL ASSISTANT POSITION: (OPEN) Earn CP by performing testing/ survey requests and giving feedback on ideas. Once you've been elected for this position, you can earn CP when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: When you earn CP, Heck will fill this out for you. You only need to copy it and paste it into your E-Z CP Tracker. REWARD: Periodic rewards given at random for participation. Only Admin ranks or higher can give CP! Once you've been given a reward, officiate the CP gained when you add this category to your E-Z CP Form: The Giver of the CP will fill this out for you to paste into your E-Z CP Form. TOTAL E-Z CP: Calculate the total of your earned E-Z CP. Convert its point value in the parenthesis { CP x 25 = Point Value }. Add up all your E-Z CP and total it by adding this category to your E-Z CP Form: HOW TO SUBMIT After filling out categories as directed. Like This., you will then fnd the words "MEMBERNAME'S E-Z CP TRACKER located at the footer of your Payment Tracker buy making the last line of text (which should be called "membername's E-Z CP Tracker" ) in the E-Z CP category a hypolink to your E-Z CP Tracker. Be sure to change "membername" to your name. When you are finished, note Heck for approval. A comment containing "Form Creation Approved" should appear in the comments section of your E-Z CP form. Trackers that do not feature this comment are invalid and cannot be used to make payments. One a form is marked APPROVED, you may add your E-Z Corruption Coins to your total CP count in your Payment Tracker. __NOEDITSECTION__